


Rumbelle Secret Santa : A New Awakening - For Ripperblackstaff

by herstorybooks



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Belle - Freeform, F/M, Mr Gold/Rumpelstiltksin, Once Upon A Time, Ripperblackstaff, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herstorybooks/pseuds/herstorybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumbelle Secret Santa Prompt by Ripperblackstaff:  Cused!Gold saves a little tipsy non cursed Belle. SMUT! </p><p>Hey Ripperblackstaff Hope i did a good job at being your Secret Santa and i hope you like this fic! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumbelle Secret Santa : A New Awakening - For Ripperblackstaff

Belle sat on a red stool inside Granny’s Diner happily observing people rushing in and out. She could sit for hours just watching. Trying to figure out who was who. She didn’t know much, but she knew Ruby was Red, Granny was, well Granny, Regina was the evil queen, Mary Margret was Snow white, David was charming, Leroy was Dreamy and most importantly, Mr Gold was Rumpel. She had no idea why she remembered her past life and the confusion was almost painful. However the hurt of Rumple having no idea who she was, was much more painful. She had only ever observed Rumple from a far. She wasn’t brave enough, or she didn’t feel brave enough. She had given up hope on “do the brave thing and bravery would follow”. It didn’t work last time, why would it work this time?

 “How’s the book I lent you” Ruby asked as she bent across the counter.   
“I finished it! It was okay, wasn’t really my thing.” Ruby looked at her friend confused   
“It’s a romance novel! You love that thing!”   
“I love romance novels that were set in the past!” she explained. Old romance novels reminded her of home. A place without cars and Wifi. A place with forests and chariots, Home.  
“You’re so picky!” Ruby complained.  “You know, if you can’t find any books, Mr Gold deals in antiques, old books maybe?” Ruby said, filling Belle’s cup with steaming hot coffee.  
“Maybe,” Belle said quietly.

She had been in Storybrook for such a long time now, longer then she could remember. Suddenly watching Rumple was no longer enough.  
\--------------------

It was late in the afternoon when Mr Gold decided he was going to close the shop. The sun had set and the shop had a dim relaxed light to it. Not many people visited the shop, but those who did were desperate, desperate to make a deal. He smiled thinking about the poor souls who had visited him that day. He enjoyed taking their sentimental belongings and selling them away for a profit.  Just as he was slipping on his large black coat the bell went. He sighed with annoyance. “I’m sorry we’re closed” he grunted as he turned around. He paused as a small brunette appeared.

Her lips were a sweet pink and curved upwards with a young hopeful smile. Her eyes were diamond blue and glistening against the light. The dark lighting made her skin glow.  Her chestnut hair rested on her shoulders that were covered in a bright blue duffle coat. She was so beautiful, so sweet, so… familiar.   
“I do hope I’m not disturbing you.” She said nervously.   
“Err… no! Not at all.” Belle smiled. It was strange seeing Rumple like this. No glittery skin, leather or curly hair.   
“How can I help you miss…”  
 “French, Belle French”   
“Well then Miss Belle French. How can I help you?”  

  
“I’m looking for some old books. I understand you deal with antiques.”  Belle could feel her large heart beating 100 times faster than she ever thought possible. She couldn’t believe that after all this time he was just… just standing there. All she wanted to do was leap into his arms and kiss him all over. Hold him close and never let go.   
“Yes indeed I do.”  His voice was so different too. Much deeper than before. “What sort of books are you looking for.”   
“Oh anything old and romantic. Set in the past preferably, before gadgets and cars.”  A small nervous laugh escaped Belle’s lips causing Mr Gold to allow a small chuckle to seek through.   
“I think I have just the thing.”

He turned on his heels and headed toward a large wooden bookcase. His fingers brushed over the spines of old dusty books before he pulled out a large red leather book. He passed it too her and their fingers gently brushed. Belle quietly gasped as she felt his skin. “Sense and Sensibility. A classic.”  Mr Gold smiled at her. A nice smile. A genuine smile. A smile she once used to see every day. 

\--------------------

As Belle left the shop with a new book in her hand, she had to fight back the urge to cry. 28 years it took. And there he was. Her Rumple! She loved him all the same as before. She loved him so much it hurt, it hurt so well! She never wanted to feel any different. But as she walked towards her apartment above the library, another type of hurt slipped through. The hurt that he didn’t feel the same. He had no clue who she was. None at all. She was no one to him.

  Mr Gold watched as Belle skipped away across the street. He watched as she strolled only just a few buildings down and disappear into the library. He was shocked. She lived so close by yet he had never laid eyes on her until today. She was a complex young woman. She was not put off by his reputation. She looked him in the eye. No one ever did that. She was not afraid or intimidated by him. She looked at him in a way no one ever had. Yet he could swear he had met her before. Her eyes were so similar to a pair of blue eyes he so regularly dreamed of.

\----------------------

The next morning Belle walked down the street wrapped in her bright blue coat. As her breath danced in the cold crisp air, her eyes were drawn towards the tall man walking down the street in his usual dark coat. Her eyes met his and she could do nothing but smile!  
“Good morning Mr Gold!” Belle smiled cheerfully   
“Good morning Miss French. How is the book?” Belle’s rosy cheeks intensified with red. He was talking to her!  
“Yes, the book is wonderful!” Mr Gold chuckled at her. He found her enthusiasm refreshing.  
“I have some more books being delivered today. You should pop by sometime.” Belle gleamed at the idea. He wanted to see her! This was fantastic! Her stomach filled with butterflies. Dancing and flying all about!  
“I most definitely will.”  Just as Belle finisher her sentence she saw Ruby in the background, staring at her intensely. “Oh. I must go. Ruby is waiting for me. Have a good day Mr Gold.”  She placed her hand on his arm and kissed him gently on the cheek. She couldn’t help it! Mr Gold blushed.  
“And you Miss French.” He breathlessly said. They parted ways, both with cheesy grins on their face. Ruby however looked less than pleased.

“What the hell was that?” She angrily asked.   
“What?” Belle asked. Knowing full well what she was asking.  
“Belle, are you mad! That’s Mr Gold!”   
“Yes I know who he is Ruby”  
“when I told you to visit his shop it was merely for a book or two. Not a date”  
“Oh Ruby!...”  
“Nope! I don’t want to hear it! Right! Tonight you and me are going out.”   
“I was hoping to go…”  
“No! whatever you had planned cancel it! One night you and me!”

\----------------

Ruby walked out from the bathroom and into Belle’s bedroom. She was dressed in her favourite skin tight dress and killer heels with a chain necklace with a wolf charm wrapped around her neck.   
“How do I look?” Ruby asked tip toeing in a circle   
“Great!” Belle sat on her bed crossed legs. Her hair wrapped up in a towel and dressed in leggings and a big woollen jumper.  Ruby smiled and padded over to Belle’s wardrobe.   
“Okay! Let’s get you ready.” Ruby dived into Belle’s wardrobe rummaging through clothes. “Oooh!! This is perfect!” Ruby pulled out a dark blue sequined dress.

“I don’t know Ruby. It’s very short.”   
“Oh live a little.” Belle rolled her eyes as Ruby handed her the dress. They both knew how this evening would end, Ruby would find herself a boyfriend for the night and Belle would end up staggering home alone, again! Belle honestly did not want to go out tonight. She wanted nothing more than the run into that little shop and spend hours after hours with her love, even if he had no clue that she was someone so important to him. Or maybe she wasn’t! Maybe he hadn’t changed one bit. Maybe she meant nothing to him anymore. Oh God! Tonight was going to be no fun at all!  
\--------------------

Mr Gold kept the shop open for as long as possible that Saturday night. Belle had not been in to see him, and he was hoping if he kept the shop open long enough, she would pop by. When the clock struck midnight he lost hope and locked up. He strolled down the street in silence, his mind going over the reasons why Belle hadn’t come to his shop. _She must have been busy. She doesn’t have to come by every night. She didn’t actually say she would pop by tonight! Maybe you annoyed her. Maybe she’s out on a date._

However his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a smashing glass.   
“Oh! Whoopsie!” he heard a young voice peep. He turned his head to see the alley way of the Rabbit Hole. There was a brunet with her hair tied up, in very daring dress. Covered in blue sequins and barely covered her back side. She was crawled in the corner trying to gather the pieces of shattered glass. A young teenager out on a boozer no doubt.  
“Are you okay dearie?” He said in a less then caring tone. The small brunette’s head swirled around. It was Belle! “Belle?”   
“Rumple!”  She attempted standing up and walking over to him, but stumbled half way.  
Mr Gold rushed towards her gathering her on her feet.  Belle wrapped her arms around his masculine arms that held onto her.   
“Oh! Thank you!” She embarrassedly said.  

Belle gazed into his eyes. No matter how different he sounded or how different the rest of him was, she could always recognize those eyes. They were a warm hazelnut brown with fleck of emerald green. She studied the patterns that swirled around his pupil. Her lips gently parted as she noticed that those eyes, were staring back into hers.

Mr Gold was doing the exact same as Belle. Focusing on the patterns and colours of her eyes. They were a light pale blue that were lined with dark midnight blue and flecks of green and other shades of blue. He suddenly grew aware that his hands were tightly gripped around her waist. He slipped away. “Thank you.” Belle repeated.  
“No matter.”   
they both avoided each other’s eyes and looked anywhere else.   
“I err… better be getting home.” Belle began to step forward but her ankle gave way causing her to slip back into the arms of her secret true love.   
“Let me walk you home.”   
“Okay.” 

Belle staggered up the library stares with Mr Gold’s arms there to catch in-case she fell. Belle could hardly believe how her night had ended up. Ruby obviously went off with her catch of the day, and she was embarrassing herself in front of Rumple! This was not a good! What must he think of her now. “You must think me stupid.” She said quietly.   
“What? No! Of course not!” they continued to walk up the never ending flight of stairs until they reached Belle’s door.  
“I wouldn’t blame you. I can barely stand.” She giggled slightly. She reached into her purse and jingled with a collection of keys. Trying so hard to focus on getting the key into the lock, but it was all just a blur.

Gold watched her a few steps back, he felt so sorry for her. The poor thing couldn’t even open a door.   
“Here let me.”   
“No it’s okay.” She knew he pitied her. She couldn’t let him pity her. That wasn’t how he wanted him to think of her. As the _poor drunk Belle who couldn’t open a door._ After a few seconds of struggle the door was swung open. “Would you like to come in?” she asked nervously. Mr Gold nodded and followed Belle inside.

Belle’s apartment was small and seemed to reflect her personality. Sweet and fresh but with a lot of quirkiness. Cream fabric sofas, hard wooden floors, white walls and books everywhere. Old romance novels, horrors, fairy tales, thrillers! Everything. The kitchen was quaint with its old fashion cupboards and sink. 

Belle dropped herself onto the sofa and smiled as he perched himself next to her.   
“This is a lovely place Belle.” Belle blushed.  
“Thank you. I don’t really stay here much.”   
“What do you mean?”   
“Well, I open the library nice and early, I spend a lot of time at Granny’s or with Ruby. I don’t really like being all alone. Here it’s all I can be. Alone.” Gold was shocked with how open Belle was being. These were obviously private feelings. Feelings you don’t just tell anyone. Little did he know that too Belle he wasn’t just anyone.   
“I must admit. I can be the same. My house is rather large for one person.” He sighed. He was shocked with how open he was being with her! It seemed to come naturally. Belle’s face, her tone of voice, everything! It seemed just so familiar! He trusted her! And he had no idea why! “ lucky for you, you have places to go. I don’t seem to have that luxury.”  
“What do mean?”   
“I don’t really have friends. A lot of people would judge you for talking to me!” Belle sighed. 

“People tell me that you’re ruthless, mean, harsh, unfair, cruel, and over all a terrible man.” Gold looked less than happy to hear those words describe him, he looked slightly annoyed. He always saw himself a tough but fair. “But I see nothing but a kind, sweet gentle man.” She whispered placing her hand on his leg. His eyes met hers, he stared into them deeply. The blue glistened against the moonlight, showing hints of silver and emerald green. Belle couldn’t help but do the same. His eyes were so warm yet looked so scared. The toasty hazelnut tones with little flickers of green were beautiful.

Belle slowly leaned in glancing from his eyes to his lips. She wanted to do nothing else but to kiss him. Belle’s stomach tingled with anticipation of what was about to happen. She could feel his warm breath on her face; she could almost feel the pounding of his heavy heart. Her hand on his leg squeezed gently and his lips were almost tangled with hers. He was millimetres away, but he stopped.   
“Belle.” He whispered.   
“Kiss me.” She quietly hushed.   
“You’re drunk.”   
“Not that drunk.”   
“Belle.”  
“Kiss me.”  She sounded determined and yet almost hurt that he had second thoughts.   
“If I start I may not be able to stop.” Her eyes were hidden by her eyelashes as she stared intensely at his lips. He wanted nothing more than to taste her sweet tinted mouth. He could no longer hold back. He pushed himself those final last steps and their lips gently brushed against each other.

The kiss was gentle. A small gesture. His lips were rough against Belle’s, but she liked that. She tasted sweet like ice tea and honey, with a small amount of rich red wine. His lips were like coffee and scotch. A new taste she was eager to explore. His hands reached up too up her cheeks as they kissed. Belle loved the feel of his skin touching her skin. She missed him so much; she could never be apart from him. Never again! Her hands slowly slid up the lapels of his suit keeping him near and close. She felt his hands move into her hair.

Gold could do nothing but explore her lips, skin, hair even body! Her cheeks were smooth and felt like velvet, her hair was silky and glided through his fingers. His lips slid away from her lips and glided their way down to her luxurious long neck. His teeth gently pulled at her skin leaving small but sexual bite marks. Belle licked her lips as she felt the hunger inside her growing. Her lips parted as her neck rolled back whilst Gold continued to suck at her neck. She felt two hands grab the hem of her dress and slowly roll it up her legs. She looked down to see the hands did not belong to Rumpel, but her. To her surprise she lifted the dress above her head and threw it across the room, leaving her in a black lace bra and thong, sheer stockings and killer 6 inch heels. Gold took her in. his hands following the lines of her body and curves, rubbing her thighs and legs.

  
“Bedroom?” Gold asked.   
“Yeah. I’ll meet you there.” Belle said breathlessly. Gold walked away and into the room across the hall

Belle’s head began to spin. This was so much. Only a few days ago she started talking to the love of her life again; and now she was about to get into bed with him. _Okay. Calm down Belle. You want this. You can do this._ She smoothed down her hair, lifted her chin and took in a deep breath.

 Gold stood in her room looking at her collection of books and framed photo. She snuck up behind him and rubbed his back with her hands. He turned around and Belle grabbed his tie. With one quick movement, she whipped it away. Her hands slipped into his jacket and smoothly remove it and placed it onto the floor. Her eyes seductively stared into his as she unbuttoned his shirt and threw it across the room. Her cat like eyes moved down towards his trousers. He kissed her lips as she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers. He tossed them away and grabbed her near for a deep passionate kiss. They fell onto the bed and Belle tore away his boxers and her own in the process. Their lips continued to dance and entwine with each other. Gold’s hands touched every inch of Belle’s skin that he could, until touching was no longer enough.

He held onto her waist gently and stared deeply into her eyes.  
“Ready?” Belle nodded. She kissed him gently and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She gasped as he sank into her, holding onto him tighter. He waited still until her breathing came back to normal. He slowly lay her down onto her bed and caressed her cheek gently. Belle’s lips kissed his knuckles sweetly. She closed her eyes to hide away her tears of joy. Belle breathed in before gently rolling her hips as a signal she was ready.

Gold’s hand glided behind her back and unhooked her bra and threw it away. He gently massaged both breasts tenderly, running his fingers over her nipples whilst she lovingly rubbed his neck. Belle lifted herself up flipping their bodies so she was straddling on top of him. She brushed his lips with hers, allowing her tongue to glide across his mouth. She slowly lifted herself onto him and allowed him into her entrance. She grinded her hips up and down at a steady but satisfying motion, whilst his hands hugged her lower back.  She continued to move up and down as she leaned forward, her head resting next to his. Her mouth parted as her head rocked forwards and backwards.

Gold’s lips kissed her neck, his tongue soothing over the bites he left behind. Belle’s neck smelt like vanilla and sweet strawberries and tasted just as sweet. Gold panted, Belle felt fantastic moving up and down him. Her hips moved at just the right speed to make his eyes go dizzy and his head go faint. She left him with a strong amazing surge all over his body. His hands grabbed onto her arse as she rode him harder and faster.  Belles hands gripped at the side of his head as his hands placed themselves in between her folds.  
“Oh Gods!” She gasped. Her lips moved slower as she rubbed herself against his fingers. She pulled herself back and straightened her back staring deeply into his eyes. His hands returned to rubbing her breasts as she continued to slowly grind him. He cupped her breast and squeezed the gently. She rubbed her hands over his as he did so. Her hands slowly glided up and down his large muscular arms, rubbing him gently at the elbow.

He leaned forward taking her breast into his mouth; his tongue drawing circles round and round her erect nipple. His hand gripped onto her arse. She rubbed her hands in circles on his back as his tongue moved slowly across her cola bone. She closed her eyes running her hands through his thick soft hair. She pushed him down and rolled onto her back. He felt heavy on top of her but not uncomfortably. He sank back into and his hips gently thrust into her. Both their arms wrapped tightly around each other holding them close. Belle kissed his shoulder gently whispering loving words into his ear. Gold rubbed her neck sweetly as her gasps grew louder.

They kissed passionately as they rode each other quickening their pace. Belle’s hand explored his skin all over, rubbing his back, chest and neck. It felt so different to before when it was rough. She loved it. She loved feeling how smooth it was.  Gold’s lips moved away from Belle’s lips and moved towards her cheek and neck, his hand rubbing her other cheek and other side of neck as he did so. Belle’s hips began to jerk as his cock moved in and out of her at a suddenly faster pace. Belle gripped and bit his shoulder as she moaned louder and louder. He moved faster and faster and her tight grip on his back got tighter. “Oh God! Oh God!”   
Belle moaned and purred but in her head there was only one name she calling. _Rumple._

They both felt the feeling building up inside of them as their hips moved with much more urgency. They both moaned and move quicker as the tingles inside them felt more and more intense. The moans got louder and the feeling was stronger. They both felt the orgasm at the same time as the both yelled and jerked, riding out the orgasm. Belle leaped forward and held onto him tightly until the feeling was so strong they couldn’t move any more.

Belle was the first the fall back onto her back and Gold was quick to follow, gliding out of her. He wrapped his arms affectionately around her, rubbing her arms and kissing her for head, cheek and lips. Belle fought back the tears of joy. He may not know her real self but right now he was with her, he wanted her. Gold felt the bumps on Belle’s arms as the cold air found itself into the room. He shifted both their bodies and covered her with her soft, cosy blue duvet. He held her in his arms and she rested her head against her chest.

Belle was so happy because she was with him. She was in his arms.   
Gold was so happy because…. He didn’t know. All he knew was that this woman made him happier than he had ever been. She was so beautiful, so sweet and so tender. And she wanted him! And he wanted her. 


End file.
